


My Magnus Bane

by Christal_rose_kayander



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, alec embarrassment, confused jace, cuteness and surprise entries, magnus will be magnus, secrecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christal_rose_kayander/pseuds/Christal_rose_kayander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has always loved Magnus's house in all of it's glittery, well-kept glory. However, he sometimes forgot that his Magnus was also the high warlock of Brooklyn and Magnus's house was no point of solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alec loved Magnus. And Magnus loved Alec. Of course, seeing that being gay was frowned upon by the clave, no one else knew. The latest cover story (and there had been many) was that they were working together on a new "treaty" between downworlders and Nephilim. Of course, this was completely pointless seeing as everyone were getting along especially well as of late. No problems for weeks.   
"I'm going over to Magnus's!" Declares Alec as he wraps a scarf around his neck that Magnus had claimed 'matched his eyes' and unlocked the Institute's door. Meeting no complaints he walked down the porch steps and wandered his way to Magnus's flat. He smiled at the door.   
"Magnus!" He called and a grinning and sparkly warlock opened the door immediately. Magnus knew immediately who it was because only one person called him by his first name.  
"Hello love!" Says Magnus in a extravagant (and quite loud) manner causing Alec to blush furiously. Magnus places his hand on the small of Alec's back and leads him through the door. He closed the door behind them and immediately presses Alec against the door and gently touches his lips to Alec's lightly biting his bottom lip and eliciting a small moan. This makes Magnus smile and causes Alec's cheeks to flush pink again.   
"So?" Asks Magnus, "what today? Games, movies, just talking?"  
"Just talking sounds pretty good. I still don't believe you don't cheat at games and I miss you too much to want to sit in silence the whole time," murmurs a very shy Alec. Magnus's face sobers realizing how much Alec must miss him to actually ask for just talking. Normally, he just shrugs and has Magnus decide. Magnus grabs Alec's hand and takes him up a polished wood staircase to his bedroom. Alec begins to panic and squirm a bit.  
"Are you sure about this?" Asks Alec having only been to Magnus's room once before. Magnus turns Alec around to face him lightly caressing his cheek.  
"Of course I'm sure." And they walk through the door and sit on Magnus's bed Magnus never letting go of Alec's hand. "Now tell me what's wrong?"   
Alec smiles weakly," I just miss you," he whispers. Magnus almost attacks him kissing him powerfully and then falling back with Alec in almost a cradled pose.   
"Bane!" Shouts Jace at the front door as he bangs on it loudly.   
"You should probably get the door," says an out of breath Alec.   
"I intend on no such thing." Magnus barely gets out before he crashes his lips into Alec's again. The banging on the door keeps up for a good ten minutes and Magnus and Alec are so wrapped up in each other that they don't realize when it stops. What they do notice is when a very flustered Jace in the doorway half yells "WHAT THE H-" and Magnus and Alec practically jump away from each other. Alec's face has never been more red.  
"Seems pretty self explanatory to me!" Says a cheerful Magnus with Alec burying his face in Magnus's all too bright shirt.


	2. In life lies magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane has lived 800 years of magic and loneliness. Still, can he survive one day with love even when Alec requires he do it without magic?

"No."  
"Oh come on! Need I give you a list of things I have done at your whim?"  
"No. I refuse!"  
"Pleeease?"  
"I will not live a day without a bit of magic Alexander! That will never happen! For you to even suggest it..." Magnus trails off shuddering. It hadn't been very long since Alec had suggested Magnus try living like a mundane for a day but he had been very persistent and Magnus was no more keen on the idea. To not be able to snap his fingers and clean his apartment or have coffee? Unacceptable.  
"You do realize doing this would really show me how much you care?" Asks Alec with a very childish voice and eyes so large they should have been in one of those big eyes paintings. Damn those eyes! Thought Magnus. The deep blue irises could turn Magnus to putty and Alec knew it.   
"Oh fine!" Yells Magnus throwing his hands in the air in both anger and surrender. Alec gives a smirk that Magnus thinks looks much too much like Jace for his liking. Alec walks over to Magnus and kisses him as gently as possible. Magnus lets out a soft sigh and Alec smiles.  
"Thank you." Alec whispers.  
"You are like no other Alexander."

 

 

 

It was the day of no magic as it would be written down in history books for years to come. That is, it would be written in history books if anyone other than Magnus Bane cared. That morning, Magnus woke to the mind murdering beeps of an annoying little box that Alec once told him was an alarm clock.   
There was a note next to Magnus's bed. It read as:  
Dear Magnus,  
Alec is will he waiting for you at Syarbucks at 9:30 am to actually BUY coffee for once in your very long life.

Sincerely,  
Alec  
P.s: I expect you to give a large tip. It's the least you could do after "collecting" coffee for so many years.

Magnus smirked, got up, put on minimal make-up (more for the reason that he was much too exhausted to do much else than for the reason that he loved his shadowhunter) and left the house. He may be stubborn and aggravating, but Magnus loved his Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give requests and prompts for my next one shot!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Just been reading some cute Malec fluff and wanted to join in on it. :)


End file.
